Meu Menino
by The Phoenix Feather
Summary: Porque ser mãe nem sempre é fácil, e para ela não foi diferente. Leiam e comentem.


**Olá, olá, de volta aqui depois de quinhentos milhões de anos com um oneshotzinho.**

 **Como sempre, Kaleido Star não me pertence!**

 **Boa Leitura!**

-/-/-/-

Ele estava tão perto de concretizar algo nunca antes visto.

Tudo o que pude fazer foi observá-lo perder altitude, e tentar, em vão, poupar meu filho daquela visão. Sei que tudo não durou mais que alguns segundos, mas para mim foi uma eternidade. Rezei pelo som metálico do ricochete contra a rede de proteção, e em troca, recebi o baque surdo contra o cimento duro. Por sorte, as luzes foram apagadas no meio tempo, assim que alguém da cabine de controle percebera a adversidade, do contrário teria sido muito pior.

Ainda assim, o show tinha que continuar, e disso eu sabia bem. Com um jogo de luz básico, a atenção da plateia foi desviada para a área dos trampolins, enquanto sorrateiramente entrava uma equipe para retirar seu corpo inerte.

"Mamãe..."

Por um minuto eu me esquecera de que ele estava do meu lado. Meu menininho, que me fitava com aqueles olhos de ametista. Não precisava de palavras, ele já entendera tudo, tamanho era seu domínio da arte circense com apenas 8 anos de idade. Ele se levantou da cadeira e, tomando-me pela mão, praticamente me conduziu até onde o pai estava. "Sabe mamãe, ele caiu **de** um jeito errado, mas fique tranquila, porque pode ter dado tempo de consertar." Ele falou, com uma calma impressionante, mas no fundo ambos sabíamos que aquilo não era possível. Essa seria uma das muitas vezes em que eu me assustaria com o seu comportamento.

Surpreendentemente, ele ainda mantinha a consciência quando o encontramos. Sua voz, antes firme e grave era agora quase inaudível, e ofegava muito enquanto a equipe de resgate fazia uma série de perguntas e o imobilizava. Nos identificamos e após todos os procedimentos, entramos no carro do resgate para nos dirigirmos ao hospital. No caminho, já fui informada de que seu estado, pela primeira avaliação era muito grave, e que na melhor das hipóteses, ficaria para sempre paralisado do pescoço abaixo, e perderia o baço, que quase certamente, me informou o médico, se rompera com o impacto. Sentei-me próximo à cabeceira da maca, para que ele pudesse sentir que estávamos ao seu lado, e acariciava sua testa. Penso que não deve haver coisa pior que estar abandonado em uma situação como aquela. Ele não podia girar a cabeça, mas movimentando os olhos, conseguiu nos focar.

"Fi..lho... Nã...o de..via..." Sim. Ele supostamente não deveria estar lá, pelo menos não tão próximo. Mas éramos apenas nós três, os avós paternos estavam viajando pela Europa para mais uma fase do tratamento do avô, que sofria de uma doença auto-imune da qual não me recordo o nome. E ele não iria se afastar por um minuto sequer do pai, com quem era tão unido. Lembro-me de quando ele nascera, tão frágil e pequenino, assustado com as sensações daquele mundo desconhecido. Mas parara de chorar ao ouvir a voz do pai, tendo menos de 5 minutos de vida.

"Papai... Eu sei. Vou cuidar da mamãe. Agora quietinho aí! Já já o senhor vai estar melhor e com a gente de novo." Ele replicou, firme. Nos entreolhamos, mais uma vez ambos surpresos com aquela maturidade que ele tirava não sei de onde. Até mesmo a equipe que nos acompanhava comentou algo depois. Ele era um garoto diferente. Sabia dar força às pessoas mesmo quando parecia impossível.

"Cer...to... Tem ra...zão... Fa..ça isso... Se cui..dem... Amo vo..cês..." Ele disse, esboçando um sorriso, mas em seus olhos eu podia ver a preocupação e o desespero que inquietavam sua mente. Eu teria que criar nosso filho sozinha, salvo alguma ajuda dos pais dele, que também tinham suas próprias preocupações e provavelmente se mudariam para a França de vez. Meus pais... Bom... É uma situação problemática que mereceria um capítulo exclusivo, fosse isso um livro. Mas eu conseguiria. Teria que conseguir.

Foram as últimas palavras que ouvimos dele. O quadro progrediu rápida e assustadoramente. Disse o médico que o trauma causara lesões múltiplas na coluna vertebral e no tronco encefálico, e que ele entrara em um estado a que chamavam de encarceramento, em que o indivíduo é capaz de entender o que se fala, e movimentar os olhos em resposta, apenas. Ele aguentou por um mês devido ao incessante cuidado da equipe hospitalar, o suficiente para que seus pais voltassem e pudessem se despedir e de certa forma, aceitar a situação. Faleceu devido a uma hérnia uncal, nome chique para dizer que uma parte do cérebro saiu do crânio por causa de um aumento de pressão e comprimiu a parte que controlava sua respiração. Eu estava com ele naquela noite. Enquanto o respirador e o monitor de sinais vitais apitavam desenfreadamente e a equipe era chamada para a milionésima tentativa de controle, tudo o que pude fazer foi ficar próximo e murmurar uma canção que ele me dissera certa vez que sua mãe cantava quando tinha algum pesadelo à noite, costume que ele passara adiante e eu iria manter com nosso filho.

Foi difícil voltar para casa na madrugada, antes do horário que religiosamente eu o buscava para visitar o pai. Quando entrei no quarto, ele estava desperto, apoiado no parapeito da janela, com a parte de cima do pijama inteiramente desabotoada, olhando para o céu. Uma brisa fria e incessante despenteava seus cabelos claros como os meus e esfriava o quarto inteiro.

"Yuri, o que acha que está fazendo? Assim vai pegar um resfriado! Feche a camisa agora!" Mas ele não moveu um músculo. Quando me aproximei mais, percebi que em sua mão havia **um** dente de leão já assoprado. Ele continuava olhando para o nada.

"Mamãe... Acabou né? Eu assoprei porque lembro da vovó dizer uma vez que se eu assopro, chega no céu..." Ele pausou, antes de explodir em soluços e lágrimas. Nunca me lembro de tê-lo abraçado tão forte. Eles realmente tinham uma ligação muito forte, os dois homens da minha vida. Eu o acalmava, fazendo movimentos circulares ao acariciar suas costas, e ele apertava ainda mais o abraço, tentando dizer algo, possivelmente articular alguma frase de acalento. Ele não havia derramado lágrima sequer pelo estado do pai até aquela noite, apenas se mantido forte e consolado a todos. Meu menino, tão forte e tão frágil.

"Pronto... Sim, acabou... Ele com certeza recebeu sim a sua mensagem... Pronto... Pronto... Pode chorar. Você não precisa ser forte sempre... O papai não era... Ele chorava também, quando estava preocupado, como você está agora. Vai dar tudo certo." Aos poucos suas lágrimas cessaram e eu o levei até sua cama. Levantava - me para fechar a janela, quando sua voz rouca pelo choro e o toque de sua mão úmida pelas lágrimas sobre a minha me interrompeu.

"Mamãe... Posso pedir duas coisas?"

"Quantas quiser." Falei, olhando nos seus olhos, iguaizinhos aos do pai.

"Queria a janela aberta. Lembra aquela vez que o papai viajou um tempo para treinar? Ele falou que quando eu sentisse saudade era para abrir a janela e deixar a brisa entrar. Ia ser como se nós estivéssemos balançando no trapézio, e ele estaria com a gente. Acho que isso ainda vale, né?" Era verdade, naquele dia Yuri não o soltara e não queria de modo algum que ele fosse e ficasse tão longe. Então era disso que se tratava aquele atentado à saúde. Mas resfriados se curam.

"Sim "senhorito", desde que você se cubra direito! No rosto já está mais que suficiente, não precisa dessa friagem toda direto no peito." Alguns anos depois eu me daria conta de que essa ladainha não surtiria efeito algum. "Qual o segundo pedido?"

"A senhora pode dormir aqui comigo só hoje? Sei que sou grandinho já, desculpe."

"Yuri Killian Brass. Mas é óbvio que eu posso, que bobeira é essa de se desculpar, mocinho! Já até me acomodei, nem queria sair daqui mesmo." Respondi, depositando-lhe um beijo na testa.

"Mamãe?"

"O quê?"

"Eu te amo. E vai dar tudo certo. Porque eu vou crescer, consertar tudo e cuidar de você, que nem eu prometi para o papai."

"Vai sim meu amor, vai sim. Boa noite, querido."

"Boa noite, mamãe."

Os anos que se seguiram não foram fáceis. Tive que aceitar uma carga excessiva de trabalho e fazer um esforço sobre-humano para conciliar com a rotina de mãe: por vezes eu saia de casa antes de amanhecer, carregando-o sonolento comigo para abrir a escola de dança para a turma das seis da manhã de adultos; na pausa das 7:30 aproveitava para deixá-lo na escola, e imediatamente para lá retornava, até às 17h, quando saía para buscá-lo, fazia o jantar, conversávamos sobre o dia, e voltava com ele já para o segundo turno, até às 22h, quando religiosamente o colocava para dormir. Cheguei a ministrar aulas para todas as turmas, mesmo nos períodos de férias. Apesar disso, sempre fiz o possível e o impossível para estar presente nos recitais da escola, nos jogos de basquete, nos teatros de fim de ano. Por vezes, ao final do dia não conseguia mexer um músculo sequer sem que meu corpo inteiro reclamasse, fato que me levou a um uso desregrado de anti-inflamatórios. Melhorou um pouco quando a mãe de Aaron veio morar conosco, após a morte do marido. Logo nos mudamos os três para a França, onde ela lecionava história da arte, e eu continuei a trabalhar como bailarina. Em Paris foi onde reavivei uma outra paixão, que meu filho viria a seguir como hobby depois - a pintura em tela. Foi uma época boa., pudemos nos afastar um pouco do ar pesado de Cape Mary e nos estabelecer. Com o tempo, tudo se acertou, e hoje me orgulho de termos atingido uma condição de vida boa, fruto de muito esforço.

Nosso menininho, tão forte e tão frágil. A vida o levou a se fechar e desenvolver uma personalidade excessivamente cautelosa e superprotetora, que por vezes o tornava extremamente impaciente e mesmo agressivo; guiou-o para um caminho difícil, cegado pelo desejo de vingança que nutriu secretamente; um caminho de erros e trapaças, em que o fim, ele acreditava, justificava os meios.

Lembro-me de quando me contou do acidente que provocara indiretamente, na época do primeiro festival de circo. Ele ficara tão perdido, tão desesperado, e nada que eu dissesse curaria aquela ferida.

Lembro-me do seu descontrole quando sua parceira fora escolhida para desenvolver a mesma técnica que matara seu pai. Dali em diante foi uma sucessão desmedida,de besteiras que quase lhes custou a amizade e aquele algo mais. No início, ele a tinha mesmo como uma forma de perpetuar seu esquema para tomar o controle do Palco Kaleido, mas acabou desenvolvendo sentimentos por ela, invariavelmente, e ela por ele, eu descobriria depois.

Era a véspera da segunda tentativa do Kaleido de apresentar a lendária técnica fantástica, que jamais fora executada por acrobata algum, e que por sua vez, executava sempre um acrobata a cada falha. Eu pedira para que ele me reservasse um assento, meses antes, o que nos rendera uma discussão acalorada e resultara no fato que desde então ele não dirigira uma palavra a mim. Mas naquele dia eu entrei em contato com o circo e tinha realmente um lugar em meu nome numa fileira que me dissera a moça do outro lado, era privilegiada. Tentei contatá-lo para agradecer, mas não atendia um telefonema sequer dos 4 eu dera no trabalho, ou dos 3 em casa, forçando-me a ir até seu apartamento. Por sorte havia alguns compromissos que teriam que ser resolvidos em Cape Mary por aquela época, de modo que eu partira de Paris mais a campainha duas vezes por convenção, mas entraria de qualquer jeito, tinha uma cópia da chave. Na segunda vez ouvi um barulho vindo de dentro, mas como ninguém respondeu à porta, entrei.

A visão era deplorável. As janelas todas estavam fechadas no blecaute, coisa que ele raramente fazia, sem entrada alguma para a luz solar. Havia em cima da mesa duas garrafas de vinho e uma de vodka já vazias e outra da última faltando um quarto para o fim, e nenhuma taça ou copo sequer sujos, além de roupas usadas jogadas pelo chão até o trajeto do quarto. O cheiro de álcool era insuportável, e aumentava conforme eu me aproximava da sua fonte.

Ele estava recostado na parede, entre a cama e a janela de vidro, a única que permanecia aberta, permitindo que uma nesga de luminosidade iluminasse seu rosto, vestindo apenas a calça do pijama, que aliás, era a única peça que ele precisava comprar, nunca usava as camisas desde a morte do pai.

"Que coisa linda, não acha?" Comentei, em tom de ironia. Ele riu, sem abrir os olhos ou se mover.

"Os créditos vão para a dona Svetlana e para o papai." Ele respondeu, em tom de deboche. Detestava esse comportamento.

"Você sabe bem do que estou falando. Acha realmente que se embebedar até cair e ficar nesse lixo que está a casa vai mudar alguma coisa? Não me lembro de ter te ensinado nada disso, nem mesmo no dia em que seu pai..."

"Não me venha falar do meu pai! A senhora devia se sentir envergonhada de querer ir ao show de hoje, depois de tudo que aconteceu, depois de não ter me apoiado, agora vai ver tudo ir por água abaixo de novo, dona Svetlana? A senhora deveria ter um mínimo de respeito pela memória dele! Deveria ter um mínimo de respeito por si mesma também!" Ele bufou, enraivecido, agora se levantando e cambaleando até próximo de mim, totalmente alterado. Num impulso, fiz algo que nunca antes fizera: e apenas me dei conta após o choque de minha mão contra a pele de seu rosto. "QUE DROGA MÃE! Agora você também, agora todo mundo acha que pode fazer isso!"

"Que droga digo EU! Agora chega! Nunca achei que teria que dizer isso para você, mas já é hora de crescer! Não importa o que façamos, o seu pai não vai voltar, nem mesmo se você chegasse a completar aquela idiotice que era a sua vingança, do jeito que queria, ia te levar sabe ao quê? ISSO MESMO, A NADA. Nada, Yuri. E sim, eu vou assistir à peça hoje, pois acredito naquelas meninas, assim como acreditava no seu pai. Que saber qual o problema dele? Ele não acreditava em si mesmo, filho, por isso não conseguiu! talvez ouvindo de mim você acredite! Ele tinha outras preocupações, outro foco no dia, ele tinha uma família pela qual zelar! Elas vão conseguir, estão dedicadas de corpo e alma a esse propósito. E você devia era apoiá-las, em vez de ficar aí esfarrapado. Devia fazer algo útil! Não tem nada que você possa fazer para incentivá-las ainda mais? É esse o papel do diretor, do líder, da família... E é isso que aquele circo é, ou deveria ser, uma grande família, em que todos encontrem apoio em si mesmos, para continuar! E outra coisa: NUNCA MAIS SE ATREVA A SEQUER PENSAR QUE NÃO RESPEITO A MEMÓRIA DO SEU PAI. Eu o amava antes de você nascer, e aliás, você nem sequer estaria aqui se não fosse por isso. É melhor aprender a dobrar muito bem essa sua língua ferina!"

E então ele desatou a chorar, se embotando no canto escuro do quarto, como a criança que acabara de perder o pai uma vez mais. É no mínimo curioso como o garoto de oito anos agira com mais maturidade do que o jovem adulto de dezenove que estava à minha frente. Meu menino, estilhaçado pelo peso de suas próprias decisões.

"Faça o que a senhora quiser, não me importo. Não vou assistir a mais alguém que eu amo se matar naquele palco. Não posso mais perder ninguém." O temor dele era válido, mas se havia uma hora em que eu não poderia mimá-lo era neste momento, apesar de que meu desejo era o de poder arrancar aquele sentimento horrível dele com as mãos. Abraçá-lo, e não soltar até que ele parasse de chorar, como fiz naquele dia.

"Levante-se daí. Se não fizer algo, aí é que vai perder mesmo. Você condenou o palco Kaleido, pelo qual podemos realmente dizer que seu pai deu a vida, e essas meninas estão lutando para que os investidores que você envolveu nisso não acabem com ele. De certa forma, se elas ainda tinham uma escolha de não realizar a técnica, você acabou com essa opção. Apenas considere. Você é quem sabe." Ele ficou em silêncio. "Tenho meus compromissos agora, mas por favor, tome um banho, e saia desse buraco em que você se meteu. Sei que consegue." Disse, dando-lhe um beijo na testa. Já ia saindo quando ouvi sua voz rouca e ainda levemente alterada.

"Svetlana."

"Diga."

"Passo na sua casa amanhã às 18h. O espetáculo é às 18h30."

"Agora está me lembrando vagamente um certo cavalheiro que achei ter educado. Estarei pronta."

Como combinado, no outro dia, às 18h em ponto uma limusine marrom estacionava em frente de minha residência. No início acreditava que iríamos apenas nós dois, mas logo outro senhor que reconheci como um dos investidores juntou-se a nós. Desci vestida com um tailleur branco e munida de minha marca registrada, desde que me conheço como mulher: meu batom vermelho.

"Como estou?" Perguntei, puxando conversa.

"Sempre linda, dona Svetlana. Vai ofuscar as outras pessoas, com toda essa alvura e animação." Ah, o humor cortante, que infelizmente ele herdara de mim.

"Obrigada. Se quiser saber, prefiro quando usa os tons mais claros, não me lembra um velório, ainda mais quando estamos nesse carro que parece um carro fúnebre."

"Nem mencione essa palavra. Espero que a senhora esteja certa." Ele disse, sinalizando para que o motorista pisasse fundo no acelerador.

Não havia visto aquele local tão lotado em anos. Realmente, era um evento à parte. Yuri desceu antes, para abrir a porta ao homem que nos acompanhava.

"Ora, pare com isso e assista ao espetáculo... E antes de venderem o Kaleido Star... Eu peço que pensem melhor." Aquele era o meu garoto... Mas a resposta que veio a seguir foi própria de alguém irredutível.

"Não vamos mudar de opinião." Grosso. Indelicado. Se não fosse uma pessoa muito bem composta, teria dito umas poucas e boas para aquele senhor. Mas felizmente não precisei. De dentro do carro reconheci a gargalhada de Kenneth Cavanaugh (AN: achei que combinava com ele esse sobrenome xD) um conhecido amante das artes, e um dos antigos principais acionistas do Kaleido, além de investidor importante em vários campos: música, pintura, dança.

 _"A senhorita tem um futuro brilhante pela frente mocinha... Se ao menos pudesse sair dessa terra gelada e expandir para outras fronteiras, seria muito interessante para sua vida profissional."_

 _"Ela não está interessada, estamos muito bem aqui, não é minha pequena?"_

"Então estou muito interessado em comprá-lo."

"Mas vai comprá-lo sozinho? É um absurdo!" O outro replicou, surpreso. Também pudera, o local e as despesas que seriam investidas eram demais para um só homem, mesmo que tão abastado quanto ele.

"É uma pena que covardes como você não se atrevam a encarar novos desafios. Até logo." Dizendo isso, ele se dirigiu para o interior da construção.

 _"Mamãe! Quanta gente! Tudo isso é para ver o número novo do papai? Vamos, vamos!"_

 _"Mas calma menino, não precisa correr tanto assim, o lugar é marcado e ainda não começou. Assim não vai ter forças nem pra aplaudir como ele te pediu!"_

"Vamos dona Svetlana. Foi tão categórica para que eu viesse, e agora fica parada sonhando acordada." Ele comentou impacientemente, oferecendo-me o braço.

"Calma. Até parece que não sabe que os lugares são marcados, e ainda faltam 15 minutos pelo menos para começar." Ele suspirou e seguimos em frente, junto aos outros investidores que a nós se juntaram, cujos assentos estavam reservados próximos aos nossos. Mas ainda havia um lugar vazio, que meu filho fitava com visível incômodo. E logo entendi a razão, com a chegada do convidado quase que em cima da hora. Kevin Hamilton.

Quando as luzes se apagaram, uma mistura de ansiedade e medo encheram meu peito. Todas as sensações daquele dia reprisavam intrusivamente, tal qual um disco riscado. E logo eu me vi rezando para que minha intuição estivesse correta e que tudo iria ser diferente dessa vez.

Após alguns números de qualidade razoável dado o pouco tempo de ensaio que a equipe teve, chegou a hora. A abóbada que formava o teto do circo foi aberta, permitindo a visão do céu estrelado, como naquele dia, e reconheci instantaneamente a posição dos equipamentos enquanto eles subiam. Ao meu lado, Yuri permanecia irrequieto, hora batendo os pés, ou invertendo as pernas cruzadas, abrindo e fechando as mãos em punho. Sabia que sua vontade era a de levantar da cadeira e fugir, mas assim que elas iniciaram o número, ele alterou-se de furacão para estátua, paralisado pela tensão.

Elas estavam tão perto de concretizar algo nunca antes visto.

Observamos enquanto elas mantinham a altitude mesmo depois de vários minutos já soltas dos trapézios, ao unir as mãos no meio dos céus, e faziam diversas acrobacias, como se sustentadas por fios invisíveis... Como se realmente tivessem asas. Era de fato sensacional, impressionante, uma técnica única. Agora entendia o porquê da insistência e o desejo incontrolável dos escolhidos de desafiá-la e mostrá-la ao mundo. Porque ela representava antes de tudo a luta pela vida, a constante necessidade humana de se renovar e ultrapassar seus próprios limites.

"É incrível... Agora compreendo porque não poderia interferir nisso."

Mais uma vez eu me esquecera de que ele estava ao meu lado, mas dessa vez por um motivo alegre, tão absorta estava na magia que se espalhava por aquele lugar, provavelmente cortesia do Espírito do Palco... Fool. Mas havia algo mais... Uma sensação diferente ainda.

"Eu também, meu menino, eu também." Repliquei, segurando sua mão e enxugando as lágrimas que ele nem percebera ter derramado.

Mas ainda faltava o retorno para os suportes, que agora dependia exclusivamente da força de impulso dos braços daquelas meninas. E considerando o fato de que a mais importante delas no momento tinha um ferimento grave, ele ainda não acalmara totalmente, o que eu podia perceber pela força com que ele mantinha os dedos entrelaçados aos meus.

E foi realmente por pouco. Por um segundo achei que ela não fosse alcançar usando apenas um braço o trapézio a que se destinava. Foi como se no último segundo ela tivesse tido um leve impulso a mais, mas foi apenas uma impressão. Instantaneamente ele se deixou relaxar na cadeira.

Acabara o desespero, e agora ficava apenas a memória daquela manobra espetacular.

"Está esquecendo de algo, não?" Eu comentei, levantando-me após as luzes terem sido apagadas e puxando as palmas, tendo sido seguida por um jovem de cabelos escuros e crespos, com uma roupa levemente espalhafatosa... Simon Park, se não me falha a memória, era o seu nome. "Vamos... Aplauda o mais forte que puder, se lembra?" Ele acenou com a cabeça enquanto procedia fervorosamente para cumprir a promessa de anos atrás.

Meu menino. Tão forte. Tão frágil. Tão feliz.

Em vez de nos dirigirmos cada um para sua casa, naquela noite ele decidiu ir comigo visitar o pai, o que não fazíamos há anos, por motivos de antes termos estado em Paris e depois apenas ele ter voltado a morar permanentemente em Cape Mary.

A brisa estava mais forte... Mas não ruim... Quase que como... Contente...

"Oi papai. Faz tempo. Hoje Layla e Sora conseguiram completar a técnica fantástica. Espero que onde esteja tenha conseguido assistir. Eu... Quero me desculpar. Não devo ter te feito orgulhoso com as minhas atitudes recentemente... Mas de agora em diante vou consertar tudo. O Kalos ofereceu para que eu me juntasse a ele no Kaleido Star na administração... Acho que será interessante, futuramente."

"Futuramente? Porque não agora? Não te faria feliz continuar lá?" Inquiri. Sabia o quanto ele se importava com aquele lugar, ainda mais agora, que ele compreendera sua importância.

"Sim... Mas não me sinto preparado. Os acontecimentos recentes me mostraram que ainda tenho muito o que aprender e amadurecer antes de ser digno dessa responsabilidade... E isso é outra coisa que queria conversar com a senhora. Penso em ir para Paris por um tempo, talvez fazer um curso... E ficar com a senhora e a minha avó... Mamãe."

Mamãe. Desde que ele começara com a história toda, e eu me opusera ele não me adereçara mais com esse vocativo. Era apenas Dona Svetlana para cá e lá.

"Menino bobo... Vai me fazer chorar na frente do seu pai... Mas não há nada que me deixaria mais feliz! Vou pedir para tirarem minhas telas em branco do seu quarto agora mesmo!"

"Você entulhou o meu quarto com as suas tralhas? Poxa vida, quanta consideração!" Ele respondeu, fingindo decepção.

"Ah, pare de drama, moleque." Brinquei. "Vamos, já está tarde, temos que nos despedir do seu pai."

Saímos mais unidos do que nunca. Agora éramos de novo uma família.

Eu e meu menino... Agora livre.

"Que bom... Fico feliz... Ah, você está aí, Fool."

"Eu achei que ela não fosse conseguir."

 _"Só impressão sua... Só impressão..."_

"Eles demoraram um pouco para apagar as luzes, não sei como ela se manteve em pé durante aquele tempo... Tem certeza que nada a sustentava? Ela comentou algo de ainda ter a sensação de estar voando..."

 _"Se você, que é o espírito encarregado do palco não sabe... O que posso eu saber?"_

"Imagino que nunca vai se desligar desse lugar, não é?"

 _"Quem sabe um dia... Até lá... Esse palco não será mais local de morte, isso eu posso te garantir, Fool. Ah, e já ia me esquecendo... SE EU TE VIR NO QUARTO DA MINHA ESPOSA OUTRA VEZ... Eu te mato de novo... E de novo... E de novo. E quantas vezes precisar. Agora... Boa noite."_

"Boa noite... Brass."

-/-/-/-

 **Ta-da! Mais uma fic!**

 **Fazia muito tempo que eu queria publicar essa fic, mas não achava a inspiração necessária. Mas a vida se encarrega de dar pra gente de vez em quando.**

 **Espero que tenham gostado, e por favor, façam reviews, não dói, e me incentiva a continuar postando mais aqui nos poucos momentos que tenho pra escrever hehe.**


End file.
